Kogan momentsdrabblesministory things
by werewolvesrule5
Summary: just a bunch of Kogan drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I just needed a little break from my other story, don't worry I'll get back to it. I just really wanted to post something else, do something different.

**1. Kinky**

Carlos and James burst through the door of the apartment, obviously upset.

"I can't believe Gustavo is making us go to rehearsal on our day off." James whines. "And I was just getting my tan on." He motions to his upper body.

"I know." Carlos jumps up and down, because despite the disappointing news, he's still Carlos. "Well, I'll go get Kendall and Logan." He rushes out of the room before James can get a word in.

James shakes his head, before plopping down on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table. Suddenly he realizes something, _wait what if they're-_

Before he can finish the thought, Carlos's screams fill the apartment.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

Yep, James thinks as his suspicions are confirmed, he can barely keep the smirk off his face when Carlos runs into the room, with a terrified expression on his face.

"Oh come on, you've walked in on them before" James says, rolling his eyes. (And he has, they all have, because Kendall and Logan like to do it. A lot. They took anytime, anywhere to a WHOLE new level.)

Carlos shakes his head vigorously, "Not like that." His voice drops to a terrified whisper as he repeats his words "Not like that."

It is at just this moment that that Logan dashes into the room, "Carlos…. JAMES!" He says in surprise and horror.

James' mouth drops at the outfit Logan is wearing. He's wearing black boxer-briefs along with army boots and a police officers hat. James's eyes bug out even farther when he sees Logan clutching a black leather crop in his right hand.

Logan squeaks when he realizes he's still holding the crop, he quickly hides it behind his back. God, this is so embarrassing, he just wants to die right now. "It's not what it looks like!" He exclaims.

James finally snaps himself out of it and says, in the most normal tone he can muster at the moment. "Gustavo, called us in for a surprise rehearsal."

Logan nods, still wanting to sink into the ground. "Right well, I'll just go get Kendall." Then he scurries out of the room as fast as he can.

The minute Logan leaves, James bursts out into laughter. Oh god this is priceless, he thinks to himself, he's definitely going to use this against them in the future.

"It's not funny." Carlos whines, slightly furious that James could be laughing at the moment that was probably going to scar him for life.

"It is, it really is." James manages to wheeze out. Making Carlos even more flustered.

"Your not the one who had to walk in on them while-" Before he can finish Logan's voice cuts in, shouting to them from the bedroom.

"Ummm guys?" He calls out hesitant and if possible, even more humiliated than before. " I need some help untying Kendall."

**2. ****Protector**

Kendall is sitting in the apartment, bruised and bloody while Logan nurses his wounds.

"Ow, ow, ow, it huurrttttsss." Kendall moans out, as Logan gently places ice on his nose, which until a few moments ago, had been bleeding steadily.

"Don't be such a baby." He says smirking as Kendall turns and glares at him. His voice changes turning soft and serious, "I still don't know why you did it though." And he doesn't. For the life of him he can't figure out why Kendall would take on a guy three times as big as him.

Kendall's eyes change at this, flashing, going dark. Logan's always scared when this happens, when his eyes change and he can't see the green. "He…hit you." He growls out, through clenched teeth.

Logan smiles a little at this fingers coming up to touch his black eye, which is really nothing compared to Kendall's wounds, "And I'm okay, I can take a punch." He tries to make his voice reassuring. "You didn't need to do it."

With this Kendall grabs Logan's jaw and kisses him hard. It should hurt like hell, with a bloody nose and a split lip, but it doesn't. Logan's kiss could always make him forget the pain.

He breaks off the kiss, both of them breathing hard as he rests their foreheads together. He drops his hand down to Logan's neck and looks into Logan's eyes, the eyes that were so deep and gorgeous that he got lost in every day.

He whispers with so much fierceness and determinations that it leaves Logan breathless.

"No one hurts you."

**3. Orange.**

All Kendall could think about, all fucking day, was ripping Logan's clothes off and having his way with him.

He doesn't know why, okay yes admittedly he does think about Logan a lot (Hey he's a teenager.). But it's normally not this bad; he had to sit through all of English with a raging boner, just because Logan bent over to sharpen a pencil!

So the minute they're in the apartment, he drags Logan into the bedroom and tackles him, straddling him as he claims his mouth with sloppy kisses.

Logan smirks a little when he feels Kendall's hard length, pressing against his thigh.

"I guess my experiment worked." He murmurs. Kendall who at this point was attacking his neck paused, he lifts his head up and quirks his eyebrows.

"What experiment?" He asks, he really wants to fuck right now, but his curiosity is getting the better of him.

"You know different colors are said to have different effects on you physically." He says, laughing on the inside at Kendall's confused expression, he goes on. "Yellow stimulates the brain, blue lowers blood pressure… ngggh," He moans arching his back as Kendall, who had grown bored, was back at marking Logan's neck.

"Orange." Logan gasps out, "is said to stimulate the sexual organs." At this Kendall gasps and pulling himself off Logan's neck and he looks at Logan, who is smirking,

In his bright orange t-shirt.

"You are EVIL." Kendall glares at Logan, whose smirk only grows wider.

"Well then," he says, moving to rub their erections together. "Maybe you should teach me a lesson."

**4. Coming out**

"Mom." Kendall starts, nervous as he looks down at his mother sitting on the couch. He falters, not sure how to continue, come on just go out and say it.

"I'm gay." He blurts out, eyes squeezed shut, and I love Logan, he adds silently. Part of him wishes the brunette were here, but he needs to do this alone. He also know that if Logan were in the apartment right now, Kendall would not be able to stop himself from clinging to him, and while he is going to tell his mom about Logan, he's pretty sure there's only so much someone could take in one sitting. Finding out that her son is gay and dating one of his best friends, who lives with them, well he's pretty sure all that will kill her.

He then realizes that he isn't hearing anything from his mom. Oh god I killed her, he thinks as he opens his eyes and is met with a puzzling view.

His mother is smiling at him and, laughing? "Oh sweetie." she says, going over to stand in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I already knew."

"WHAT!" Kendall shrieks, "How?"

His mother, not even fazed by his reaction, simply smiles completely calm,

"Honey, you and Logan are NOT as quiet as you think you are."

OH GOD, if he didn't want to die before, he definitely does now.

**5****. Moment**

Kendall's father always told him about "the moment", the moment when you realize you're in meant to be with someone forever, the moment you never forget, the moment that changed your life. Well he couldn't believe how right he was, because that moment was the greatest thing that had ever happened to Kendall.

So when Logan asks him when if he remembered when he first knew he loved him, all he could do was laugh.

"Of course I remember." He says looking down at Logan, "It was eleven years ago, and it was the first day of kindergarten and you had just moved here…."

_**So, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. You'd think school being out would mean I would write more, but instead it just makes me procrastinate (where as before I was procrastinating by writing this instead of doing my homework) so because I need to write something, to keep myself from feeling guilty, I did these. Cause they're quick and fun. And I promise, that tomorrow I'll sit down and I won't leave until the 11****th**** chapter of UL is done. But anyway, enjoy these for now.**

**6. Bet**

"I'll take Thursday of next week," Mr. Bitters said to Katie, who nodded and quickly marked it down on the calendar, before holding out her hand. Mr. Bitters handed her the ten bucks somewhat grudgingly.

"What!" said Rachael, "No way it's going to happen so soon, I want the 23rd" She handed over the ten bucks a lot more confidently than Bitters.

"Did we miss it? Did we miss it?" James and Carlos shouted, as they dashed through the Palm Woods entrance and into the pool area.

"Keep it down! They're right over there, do you want them to hear you?" Katie whisper-yelled at them. Before looking over to check, okay they were safe.

"Sorry, Sorry." Carlos said, giving his adorable smile.

"Anyway, we want the 18th" They said handing over the ten bucks to Katie.

"What are you doing?" asks Jo, stopping and looking at the crowd of people handing Katie money.

"Well-" Katie says, not sure she should tell, considering Jo did used to date Kendall. Jo raises an eyebrow.

"We're taking bets on when Kendall and Logan realize they're in love with each other." She blurts out, expecting Jo to go into a rant about how her ex-boyfriend isn't gay.

Instead, she looks over at Kendall and Logan, who were oblivious to the world around them. Kendall had pulled Logan, fully clothed, into the pool and they were wrestling in the water. She turns back to Katie, reaching for her purse and saying,

"Put me down for two weeks from Friday."

**7. Hello, goodbye**

"Hey Logan" says Kendall softly, looking down for a moment, taking a breath before continuing.

"So it's been three months, it's autumn now, your favorite season." He laughs for a moment, "See, I didn't forget." His face grows dark and serious.

"I'll never forget, every day I think of you. I know you said to move on, and I know I promised, but… Not yet, okay. Because-" He struggles to keep himself calming placing his hands on his knees, to steady himself.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye yet, I'm not ready to love some one else yet, I love you Logan. I'll always love you, so just…" He fights back tears. "Just give me a little more time, okay? Just let me be here with you a little while longer, because… because I miss you so fucking much!"

Then he collapses, sobbing curled up against a gravestone, fingers twisting in the cold, damp, grass."

_Rest in Peace. Logan Mitchell. Beloved Son and Friend._

**8. ****Dance**

"X-STOP!" Mr. X cried dramatically shutting off the stereo, they boys stumbled and crashed into each other, startled by the sudden loss of music. Mr. X twirled, and then kicked his leg up in the air, right in Logan's face.

"What is wrong with the smart one, he is dancing even more x-terribly than usual." It was true, normally Logan was just bad, but today he was terrible. He had limped through the entire routine, almost as if it pained him to move. Mr. X grew even more confused at the way the boys were reacting, Carlos and James started giggling, struggling to hold it in after Mr. X shot the a look, Logan blushed pink and started stammering, but most confusing was Kendall, who was smirking and looking quite…. proud of himself.

"Umm.. I'm just sore, from…. Uhhh Hockey, yeah I'm sore from Hockey." Said Logan once he had collected himself enough to answer.

"Hockey, is THAT what you and Kendall were doing in your room last night." James said, before he and Carlos burst into even louder laughter,

Meanwhile Logan, who had just returned to his normal color, went scarlet.

Kendall's just grinned even wider.

**9. ****M****otivation**

"I just don't get it!" Kendall said, pulling at his hair in frustration, "who needs algebra anyway? Don't answer that." Knowing full well, that Logan would have a whole list of jobs that required the dreadful subject. Logan just sighed.

"Wasn't going to. Let's just pack up for the day."

"THANK GOD, you want to come down to the pool?" Kendall asked

"You go down, I'll meet you there." Kendall nodded, giving Logan a quick kiss before heading out.

Logan sighed again, glancing down at the papers, shaking his head in confusion. He just didn't get it. He knew his boyfriend was smart, he knew that Kendall knew how to do this, but for some reason, he just couldn't get motivated to actually try. Logan tried to figure it out, what could get Kendall motivated, except…

When Kendall came back in, tired of waiting for so long, Logan told him the news.

"If you don't pass the test tomorrow, I'm not going to have sex with you for a month."

Kendall got a perfect score on the test, and everyone was shocked, to say the least.

Everyone except for Logan.

**10. Murder**

"Okay! That's it!" James frustratingly shouted, yanking his pillow of his face. They had to record tomorrow, and there was no way James could get his eight hours of necessary beauty sleep with this going on. He stomped over and yanked open the door.

"Good luck." Carlos groaned weakly, from his bed, before flipping over and trying to get back to sleep. James swallowed thickly, nodded and marched over to the room next to them. He grimaced slightly, at the moans, thumping and shouts of "yes" and "harder", which had seemed loud in his room, were all but deafening now.

A whole new wave of annoyance washed over him, and he banged on the door with his fist several times, before a it opened to reveal a very disheveled Kendall.

"It's three a.m. in the fucking morning!" He growled "The whole PALM WOODS can hear you, and if you don't cool it off, I swear to god I am going to fucking murder you guys."

**SOOO, That's it, I don't know if I should have ended #10 where I did, but I couldn't figure out close it off, so I just ended it there, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I no own, so you no sue. (seriously though I don't own BTR.)**

**11. Location**

"What the hell!" James and Carlos cried simultaneously as they took in the sight in the living room.

Logan turned bright red, and scrambled for his jeans, while Kendall glared at them before buttoning up his shirt.

"Chill guys" he said, unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice, because really they could not have picked a worse time to walk in.

"Chill?" James said, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had heard. "You guys were about to have sex on the couch!"

"Not cool dude!" Carlos added, how was he supposed to sit there, without thinking of them doing unmentionable things, oh god.

"It's not like it's the first time we've done it" Kendall retorts before he can stop himself, Logan's eyes widen at what his boyfriend just says and he not so subtly elbows him in the ribs.

"Do you really think that's going to calm them down?" He hisses, Kendall merely smirks and shrugs in return. Carlos is attempting to keep himself from throwing up and James is gagging when he realizes something very disturbing.

"Wait." He says, dread thick in his voice, "Where else in this apartment have you guys had sex?"

Logan and Kendall share a look, and Logan fidgets a bit in his seat, before answering, "It might be easier to tell you the places where we haven't."

"Oh my god." Carlos isn't sure he can hold off throwing up for much longer.

"There was, the couch, obviously" Logan starts, "and, umm, various spots on the floor-" he fidgets a little more, and Kendall sees this as his cue to take over.

"The coffee table" James gasps and grabs his lucky comb, bottle of cuda man spray, and many issues of pop tiger off the offending table. Logan rolls his eyes and Kendall continues.

"The kitchen table, the kitchen counter." Before he can continue he's interrupted by James, again.

"WHAT!" He shrieks, "DUDE, WE EAT OFF THOSE THINGS!" EWW, EWW, EWW he repeats in his head.

"Oh, and there was that time on the swirly slide." Kendall and Logan can't help but smile, at the memory, that had been one crazy-

"WHAT!" apparently it was Carlos's turn to freak out. "YOU DEFILED SWIRLY, HOW COULD YOU!" Logan has least has the decency to look ashamed. They all sit in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, unsure of how to proceed.

"Well." James says, trying to make the best of the situation "At least our beds our safe.

Logan and Kendall share a guilty look.

"AWW, COME ON!"

**12.**** D****ad.**

It's no secret that, Logan isn't exactly the biggest guy around and naturally you would expect his father to be the same. You would not expect a seven-foot tall, built Texan man with a penchant for rifles.

Except that's exactly what you got.

Which is why when he yanks open the closet door in his son's bedroom (Logan protesting all the way), and finds Kendall, dressed in only his boxers, the teen is noticeably terrified.

"H-hey Mr. Mitchell." He stutters nervously, "How's it going?"

**13. Heart.**

Logan lay, panting on top of Kendall. Both of them trying to catch their breath, Logan laid his head on Kendall's bare chest, letting the steady thump-thump relax him.

"It's yours you know." Kendall murmured playing with Logan's dark locks. Logan lifted his head up slightly, thoroughly confused.

"What?" He asks. Kendall doesn't hesitate before replying,

"My heart."

**14. Facebook**

**Kendall Knight** just became a man!

**58 people** like this.

**James Diamond **whooo! Way to go Kendall and Logie

**Jett Stetson** feels bad for **Logan**** Mitchell** because he had to see **Kendall Knight** naked.

**Carlos Garcia **you guys had sex? Cool!

**Mercedes Griffin** is turned on ;)

**Jo Taylor** EWWWW…to Mercedes not to you guys.

**Logan Mitchell** is going to kill **Kendall Knight**

**83 people** like this

**Kendall Knight** AWW come on baby don't be like that.

**Jett Stetson **Can I help?

**Kendall Knight** Why did I even friend you?

**Jett Stetson** …Idk

**Camille Roberts** …you do realize your mom has a facebook right?

**Mama Knight** I think I need to have a talk with you boys.

**Kendall Knight** D:

**Logan Mitchell** D:

**15.****If.**

If Kendall Knight were a girl he would talk about how Logan's smile was so bright it could rival the sun and made him want to melt into a puddle on the floor. Or how, his dimples were the cutest things on earth, or how his kisses always gave him butterflies in his stomach.

If Logan were a girl, he would tell you about how nothing in nature could rival the green of Kendall's eyes. Or about how his smirk could always turn his legs to the equivalent of jelly. Or how when Kendall held him, he felt like nothing bad could ever happen to him.

Unfortunately though, they're not girls,

so they'll never admit any of it.

No matter how true it is.

**Well that's all folks. How were they? 12 felt a little awkward in the way it was written but I really wanted that idea in there. As always, please review, because if I don't know what you liked or disliked, I don't know what to write more of or what to stop writing.**


End file.
